


At Your Service

by xenoglossy



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoglossy/pseuds/xenoglossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briony tries out a new way of expressing her affection for Elodie. Elodie is flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Service

Elodie had been expecting Briony, of course. She had summoned Briony herself, to ask her advice on some affairs of state. Which was a bit irregular, she knew, as Briony wasn't an  _official_  consort and thus had no real standing at court, but Elodie liked to know what Briony thought about things regardless.  
  
What she hadn't been expecting was that Briony would kneel before her, head bowed, and say "What do you wish of me, my Queen?"  
  
Elodie flushed. "You don't have to do that. I mean, it's not generally expected for a lady-in-waiting to kneel in the presence of her mistress, is it?"  
  
"I know," said Briony, looking up but not standing. "But it's not generally expected for a lady-in-waiting to serenade her mistress from beneath her balcony, and you didn't complain about  _that_. Or..." She trailed off for a moment, grinning at Elodie. "... Well. I do a lot of things above and beyond the duties of an ordinary lady-in-waiting, don't you think?"  
  
"Right," Elodie said, her blush deepening. "I just wouldn't want you to feel like you have to act that way, just because I'm queen."  
  
"Of course I don't  _have_  to. I'm doing it because I  _want_  to. To demonstrate my devotion to you, my Queen."  
  
"Oh," breathed Elodie. "I— thank you." (Not a very eloquent response, she chided herself; after all those hours of conversation lessons, was this really the best she could do?)  
  
"Plus," Briony added, "it makes me feel like a gallant knight about to go off and slay a dragon or something. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Elodie looked down at the papers she'd been going over when Briony came in. Their contents suddenly seemed, somehow, like so much gibberish. "Well, now I've forgotten. But," she added, taking Briony's hand and drawing her to her feet, "I'm sure it can wait a while.“


End file.
